Problem: Let $ABCD$ be a tetrahedron such that edges $AB$, $AC$, and $AD$ are mutually perpendicular. Let the areas of triangles $ABC$, $ACD$, and $ADB$ be denoted by $x$, $y$, and $z$, respectively. In terms of $x$, $y$, and $z$, find the area of triangle $BCD$.
Explanation: Place $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ at $(0,0,0)$, $(b,0,0)$, $(0,c,0)$, and $(0,0,d)$ in Cartesian coordinate space, with $b$, $c$, and $d$ positive. Then the plane through $B$, $C$, and $D$ is given by the equation $\frac{x}{b}+\frac{y}{c}+\frac{z}{d}=1$.

[asy]
import three;

size(250);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple A, B, C, D;

A = (0,0,0);
B = (1,0,0);
C = (0,2,0);
D = (0,0,3);

draw(A--(4,0,0));
draw(A--(0,4,0));
draw(A--(0,0,4));
draw(B--C--D--cycle);

label("$A$", A, NE);
label("$B$", B, S);
label("$C$", C, S);
label("$D$", D,  NE);
[/asy]

From the formula for the distance between a point and a plane, the distance from the origin to plane $BCD$ is
$$\frac{|\frac{0}{a} + \frac{0}{b} + \frac{0}{c} - 1|}{\sqrt{\frac{1}{b^2}+\frac{1}{c^2}+\frac{1}{d^2}}} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{\frac{1}{b^2} + \frac{1}{c^2} + \frac{1}{d^2}}} = \frac{bcd}{\sqrt{b^2c^2+c^2d^2+d^2b^2}}.$$Since $x$ is the area of triangle $ABC,$ $x = \frac{1}{2} bc,$ so $bc = 2x.$  Similarly, $cd = 2y,$ and $bd = 2z,$ so the distance can be expressed as
\[\frac{bcd}{\sqrt{4x^2 + 4y^2 + 4z^2}} = \frac{bcd}{2 \sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + z^2}}.\]Let $K$ be the area of triangle $BCD.$  Using triangle $ABC$ as a base, the volume of the tetrahedron is $\frac{bcd}{6}.$  Using triangle $BCD$ as a base, the volume of the tetrahedron is $\frac{bcdK}{6\sqrt{x^2+y^2+z^2}},$ so
$$\frac{bcd}{6}=\frac{bcdK}{6\sqrt{x^2+y^2+z^2}},$$implying $K=\boxed{\sqrt{x^2+y^2+z^2}}$.

Alternatively, the area of $BCD$ is also half the length of the cross product of the vectors $\overrightarrow{BC}= \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ -c \\ d \end{pmatrix}$ and $\overrightarrow{BD} = \begin{pmatrix} -b \\ 0 \\ d \end{pmatrix}.$ This cross product is $\begin{pmatrix} -cd \\ -bd \\ -bc \end{pmatrix} = -2 \begin{pmatrix} y \\ z \\ x \end{pmatrix}$, which has length $2\sqrt{x^2+y^2+z^2}$. Thus the area of $BCD$ is $\boxed{\sqrt{x^2+y^2+z^2}}$.